Masa's Fanfictions/ The storm
Welkom bij deze ff van Appelvacht, Stormhart, Avondpoot en Mistlicht! Het verhaal zal beginnen met Vier korte stukjes uit het oogpunt van de vier personages. het speelt zich af na een denkbeeldige derde wereldoorlog. Zwaluwkit (door Stormhart) Ik tuurde naar de dorre zandkleurige vlakte die mijn hele blikveld in beslag nam. Hier en daar waren waren een paar sprieterige geel stengeltjes de droge grond uit geschoten. Ze waren op verschillende plekken verbleekt, een teken dat de strijd van de weinige begroeiing tegen de meedogenloze zon zichtbaar maakte. Ik aanschouwde deze trieste taferelen vrijwel iedere dag, maar toch deed het mij telkens nog ietsje meer pijn. Ik haatte dat hopeloze gevoel. Ik was het zat om altijd maar naar de wanhopige verhalen van mijn moeder te luisteren terwijl die haar vier jongen hapklare brokjes droge muis voerde. Ik wilde iets doen, iets belangrijks, iets doorslaggevendst. Niet voor de eer, maar voor mijn familie. Voor mijn zusje Maankit die altijd wel een vrolijk nieuwtje had, voor mijn broertje Zwamkit die altijd zijn uiterste best deed om zich sterk te houden omwille van zijn zusjes en voor mijn andere nestgenootje Rozenkit die zich altijd wilde bewijzen en laten zien dat ze niet gedoemd was te lijden onder haar manke poot. Ik voelde moed als een magisch toverdrankje in me opborrelen en in een vlaag van kracht stond ik op en staarde ik uitdagend voor me uit. Het was tijd dat de wereld ging veranderen, het was tijd dat haar bewoners gingen veranderen. Maankit (door Mistlicht) Ik liep vrolijk door het bos, tenminste, wat er van over was. Ik stel me voor hoe het was geweest voor de Grote Storm, en in mijn hoofd hoor ik vogeltjes fluiten, in mijn gedachten zie ik ze rond vliegen, konijnen huppelen en eekhoorns vrolijk in de bomen klimmen. Ik keek naar de kale bomen, de gevolgen van de Grote Storm, en ik genoot van het zonlicht dat op mijn pels scheen. Ik zag donkere wolken aankomen regenwolken! Ik rende terug naar de kraamkamer, en vertel stralend mijn moeder het nieuws. 'Mam, er komen weer regenwolken aan! Dat zal goed voor de natuur zijn' mijn moeder lachte, en gaf mij een lik over mijn oren. 'Dat is goed nieuws.' Mompelde ze, en mijn zusje Rozenkit snorde 'dat is goed nieuws Maankit' ik lachte vrolijk, en huppel weer naar buiten, en liep naar het meer. Ik buig me voorover en drink wat van het water, terwijl ik plotseling iets zilvers voorbij ziet flitsen, en ik haal meteen uit met mijn poot. Tot mijn grote trots en verbazing zag ik een vis op de oever vallen, en ik pak hem vast terwijl ik hem een snelle beet gaf, het was een kleine vis, maar de oudsten zouden straks weer wat te eten hebben. Trots loop ik terug naar het kamp met de vis in mijn mond. Zwamkit (door Appelvacht) 'Het is zo saai hier! Ik heb honger!' zeurde ik. 'Maar Zwamkit, er is niets te eten. Ga maar spelen met je zussen ofzo.' miauwde mijn moeder, Tulpblad. Ik gromde. Mijn zussen waren zo stom! Ze dachten alleen maar aan vriendschap en aardig zijn. Maar ik ben de sterkste kitten. ''dacht ik. Rozenkit, Maankit en Zwaluwkit waren zwak. 'Ik ga Spechtpoot vragen of hij me wil leren vechten. Dat is leuker dan "spelen" metmijn zussen!' siste ik naar mijn moeder. Dus ging ik n aar buiten, en zag dat het regende. 'Nou zeg! Waarom!' jammerde ik. Ik had niet eens gemerkt dat het regende...hehe... Dus slenterde ik weer naar binnen. 'Ik haat de Clan! Ik wou dat ik weg kon...' mompelde ik. 'Kom, Zwamkit! laten we een spel doen!' riep Zwaluwkit. Ik schudde mijn hoofd, en liep richting de kampingang. Deze Clan was vreselijk. Ik wou zwerfkat worden. Rozenkit (door Avondpoot) Mijn achterpoot zat in de weg, en al vlug duwde ik hem opzij waardoor ik beter lag. Ik legde mijn kop op mijn voorpoten en zuchtte diep. Wat voor leven krijg je ook als je mank bent! Ik duwde mijn poot nu naar de andere kant, zodat ik om kon rollen. Maankit en Zwaluwkit zaten nu bij de kraamkamer, ze waren rustig aan het praten, en Zwamkit klaagde tegen Tulpblad, dan liep hij naar buiten, waar het regende. Ik schudde mijn kop en zuchtte nog eens. Tulpblad kwam nu naar mij toe, en ik stond vlug op, wiebelend om mijn evenwicht te bewaren."Je moet je poot gaan laten controleren bij het medicijnhol." Miauwde ze. Ik rolde met mijn ogen."Het is maar een poot, jij ouwe bok." Met hangende staart sjokte ik naar het medicijnhol, en het duurde lang voor ik er was. Dan ging ik zitten en bestudeerde mijn verdraaide poot. Er groeide minder vacht op, ik kon hem niet bewegen en dus kostte het me veel moeite om hem in de lucht te houden. Dan kwam Vlinderwolk, de medicijnkat, uit haar hol en besnuffelde mijn poot."Zo te zen zal je geen ontsteking meer oplopen, maar ik blijf proberen om met kruiden te zorgen dat je er gevoel in krijgt." Mauwde ze. Ik knikte zachtjes en hinkte het hol weer uit, naar de kraamkamer en Tulpblad, en Maankit en Zwaluwkit. Hoofdstuk 1 uit het oogpunt van Zwaluwkit (door Stormhart) Alsof de SterrenClan zojuist duizenden diamanten aan de indigoblauwe hemel had bevestigd fonkelden de sterren in het holst van de nacht. Ik sloeg mijn zachte staart om mijn lijf en probeerde te slapen, maar het lukte niet. Het was alsof er tientallen woedende bijen in mijn kop opgesloten zaten en wanhopig een weg naar buiten zochten. Het vreselijke gevoel sloeg met een felle steek over naar mijn maag en daarna naar de plek waar mijn hart zat, de kloppende basis van mijn bestaan. Ook mijn oren werden niet gespaard. Ik kreunde zacht terwijl ik mijn hoofd in mijn donzige vacht begroef. Ik probeerde alles af te sluiten, ik probeerde te vluchten naar mijn eigen mentale wereldje. Een onbereikbare plek voor voor pijn en ellende. Toch ontging de zachte, langzame streling over mijn rechterschouder me niet. Ik draaide me voorzichtig om en keek recht in de lieve ogen van mijn moeder, die zojuist een bezorgde glinstering hadden gekregen. "Zwaluwkit, gaat het?" Vroeg ze fluisterend. Ik gaf geen reactie, niet dat ik dat met opzet deed, er kwamen gewoon geen woorden uit mijn mond. Alsof mijn stembanden een eigen leven leidden. "Mama..." Bracht ik plotseling krakend uit. Mijn moeder knikte me bemoedigend toe terwijl ze me geruststellend met haar ruwe tong over mijn flank likte. "Zeg het maar" miauwde ze vriendelijk. Ik voelde plotseling een heftige schok door me heen vloeien. "Er gaat iets gebeuren, we moeten weg. Allemaal..." Ik hoorde mijn moeders ademhaling stokken en ze hield abrupt op met likken. Ze wierp een angstige blik naar het vreemde litteken wat ik al sind mijn geboorte op mijn flank had gehad. Het was altijd al een onderwerp geweest dat iedereen ze angstvallig probeerde te vermijden. Welke moeder had dan ook een kitten met een spiraalvormig symbool, dat bovendien al bij de bevalling aanwezig was geweest? Ik zag dat mama een opstandige traan wegknipperde. "Zwaluwkit, ik..." Haar mooie stem werd woest onderbroken door een ijzingwekkend gekrijs wat als het lemmet van een geslepen mes door mijn trommelvlies sneed. Ik rende instinctief naar buiten en negeerde daarmee de boze waarschuwing van mijn moeder. De kurkdroge grond knisperde onder mijn voetkussentjes. Even verderop zag ik de donkere silhouetten van drie katten. Aan de kenmerkende contouren van de meest rechtse kat kon ik zien dat het om mijn leider Zandster ging. Ik spurtte behoedzaam op hun af met het idee dat er wel is gevaar kon dreigen in mijn achterhoofd. Het viel me op dat zandster een goudkleurige poes aan het kalmeren was. Ik herkende korenbloem, het enigste lid van de Asclan die naast mijn moeder ook een jong had. De derde kat was waarschijnlijk de commandant Nevellicht, ze had haar hoofd naar beneden gebogen en wierp haar leider een licht verwijtende blik toe. Ik vroeg me af wat er aan de hand was, maar ik had er niet zo'n geweldig voorgevoel over. Toen ik dichterbij kwam priemden de strenge ogen van Zandster in de mijne. "Wat is er gebeurd?" Vroeg ik zachtjes, mijn stem ging bijna op in de frisse nachtlucht. "Het lijkt me niet verstandig dat jij te horen krijgt wat er allemaal speelt" miauwde Zandster kalm. Nevellicht schudde vermanend haar slanke kop. "Ze is er nu toch ze mag het best weten." Ik wilde net vragen wat er dan aan de hand was, maar dat hoefde la niet meer. Een zacht gesnik vulde mijn oren. De heldere toon van het gehamer wees om de jonge Korenbloem die over een kleine pels heen gebogen zat. Het was haar kitten Kiezelkit. "Wat..wat is er met hem gebeurd?" Hakkelde ik. De tranen biggelden als twee doorzichtige rivieren over Korenbloems wangen. "Hij is dood!!! Hij is dood...hij is dood.." Telkens miauwde ze het iets zachter. "Hij is vergiftigd..." En toen pas viel de vochtige beetplek in Kiezelkits zachte vachte op. De plek waar een slang zijn gif in had geïnjecteerd. Gif dat nu als een kwaadaardige stoom door zijn lichaam vloeide en op zijn route door Kiezelkits lichaam alle organen vernietigde en de dood zijn lichaam in stuwde. Hoofdstuk 2 uit het oogpunt van Maankit (door Mistlicht) "Ik keek verbaast naar het kleine lijfje van Kiezelkit, en naar de plek waar de slang gebeten had. het kan niet waar zijn! de hele clan was verzameld om het kleine lijkje, en was diep in rouw. Het was mijn taak om de clan op te vrolijken. daar was ik voor gemaakt, ik was altijd het zonnetje in het kamp, en ik dacht even na wat ik moest zeggen, wat ik normaal nooit deed. ik keek naar het kleine lijkje, arme Kiezelkit. Hij was nog maar een "kitten! wacht eens even, een kitten... Ik moest denken aan wat Lichtpoel de dag hiervoor tegen me had gezegd, wat ze nog niet tegen anderen had gezegd. Lichtpoel vond het vast wel goed als ze het nu tegen de clan zei, om de clan op te beuren. 'mag ik wat zeggen?; vroeg ik dus, en Zandster keek me even aan en knikte toen, net voordat Tulpblad me aankeek en waarschuwend nee knikte. 'Lichtpoel verwacht kittens!' zie ik zo vrolijk als ik kon, en mijn ogen straalden van opwinding. Zwamkit keek me aan alsof hij dacht "hoezo kijkt ze zo als er net iemand '''dood' is?" maar ik deed alsof ik hem niet zag. Zandster leek mijn bedoeling te begrijpen, en miauwde 'dat is goed nieuws! klopt dat Lichtpoel?' ik maakte even oogcontact met haar en ze knikte me geruststellend toe, waardoor ik wist dat ze begreep dat ik de clan wou opvrolijken en dat ze het niet erg vond. 'dat klopt. Strovacht is de vader' ik zag dat Strovachts hoofd met een ruk oomhoog ging, en zijn ogen straalden van blijdschap, wat het verdriet over Kiezelkit verborg. ik voelde me blij worden, het was me aan het lukken de clan op te vrolijken, en ik rende naar Lichtpoel en vroeg haar van alles over de toekomstige kittens, zodat de clan afgeleid raakte en lachend naar mij keek. Alleen Korenbloem bleef bij Kiezelkit, met haar ogen starend in het niets, staan. netzoals de vader van Kiezelkit, Schorsblad, die zijn staart om Korenbloem gevouwen had. ik was blij dat de clan ws afgeleid, en rende naar Zwaluwkit toe, en ging in een uitdagende houding zitten, mijn achterkant en staart omhoog, mijn hoofd had ik tegen de grond en ik keek Zwaluwkit uitdagend aan, oftewel, ik daagde haar uit voor een scheingevecht. Zwaluwkits ogen stonden verdrietig, maar ze nam de uitdaging aan. we rolden al snel over de open plek van het Asclankamp, en een leerling, Steenpoot, gaf ons tips. ik voelde de ogen van de hele clan op me gericht, en ik was blij dat ik ze had kunnen afleiden. Hoofdstuk 3 uit het oogpunt van Zwamkit (door Appelvacht) Ik was eigenlijk wel een beetje blij met de dood van Kiezelkit. Nu kon hij niet meer stom doen in de kraamkamer! En nu was ik de sterkste kitten. 'Hay Maankit, waarom doe je alsof er iets ergs gebeurd is?' vroeg ik, en ik wist het antwoord echt niet. 'Kiezelkit is dood! Wie zou daarom niet verdrietig zijn?' Ik keek haar arrogant aan. 'Ik.' zei ik, en keek trots. Toen keek ze me boos aan, maar ik stapte weg. Toen ging ik de kraamkamer in, omdat het steeds harder begon the regenen. Uiteindelijk begon het ook te onweren. 'Zwamkit, wil je wat verse prooi voor je zussen en jou halen?' vroeg mijn moeder. 'Nee! Het regent!' riep ik boos. Mijn moeder lachte. 'Maar jij kunt toch alles, zei je? Dus dan kun je ook door de regen om wat prooi te halen?' Ik gromde. 'Nou goed dan.' Dus slofde ik weer naar buiten, in de koude, natte regen. Het is maar voor even. ''dacht ik. Toen, sloeg er bliksem recht voor mij, op de hoop verse prooi in. Ik schrok heel erg, en viel flauw. Het laatste wat ik zag was dat de hoop verse prooi in brand stond. In de vlammen zag ik een rots, met een groot, lichtgevend gat erin. Ik zag ongeveer een half uur helemaal niets. Alsof ik sliep. Toen werd ik wakker in het medicijnhol. 'Je bent wakker!' riep Tulpblad opgelucht. Mijn zusjes stonden om me heen. 'We waren zo bezorgd!' piepte Zwaluwkit. Ik keek haar nors aan. 'Met mij is alles goed!' snauwde ik. 'A....Alleen heb ik honger.' voegde ik snel eraan toe. Rozenkit begon te giechelen. Maankit was het hol uit gerend, en kwam een minuutje later terug met een groot konijn. 'Je was zo dapper!' miauwde ze. Ik probeerde te lachen, maar het lukte niet. Tulpblad keek me boos aan, maar ik negeerde haar. 'Ik heb een visioen gezien.' fluisterde ik toen tegen Zwaluwkit, Rozenkit en Maankit. Hun ogen werden groot. 'Oh echt?' miauwden ze tegelijk. 'Ja... Er was een grote rots, een gigantische, en daarin was een lichtgevend gat. Ik zag vier kleine figuurtjes die op ons leken.' Ik moest ophouden met praten omdat er vanaf buiten het medicijnhol geschreeuwd werd. 'Vossen! Hoofdstuk 4 uit het oogpunt van Rozenkit (door Avondpoot) "Vossen?!" Mijn stem klonk schril, en ik voelde mijn hart bonzen tot in mijn keel. Ik moest niet zo miezerig doen! Ik slikte mijn angst in en sprong het hol uit."ROZENKIT, KOM HIER!!!" Tulpblad's gil verging in het onweer, en woest gegrauw kwam uit de kraamkamer. Ik sprong er met bonzend hart en half hinkend heen, niet wetend of ik mijn dood tegemoet ging. Maar ik moest mezelf bewijzen, ook al was ik erg mank. Het gegrauw weerklonk weer, en ik slikte. Dan kreeg ik een klap in mijn zachte onderbuik, ik schokte even sidderend en smakte dan neer op de grond. De hele kraamkamer stonk naar vos en bloed, ... bloed!!!! Mijn ogen werden groot en rond toen een grote, roste gedaante zich losmaakte uit het duister. De vos brulde triomfantelijk en gaf me nog zo'n geweldig krachtige klap. Ik kon niet anders dan luid piepen toen de lucht uit mijn longen geperst werd en ik met een klap tegen de rotswand vloog."Help!!!" Piepte ik zwakjes. De vos zette zijn klauwen in mijn buik, zijn witte tanden glinsterden bloeddorstig en ik kon geen vin verroeren terwijl hij me tegen de grond gedrukt hield. De hoeken van mijn zintuigen werden zwart en donker, en langzaam aan vielen mijn oogleden dicht. Waarom kwam er niemand? Had ik zo stil geroepen? Had niemand de vos horen grauwen? ''Waarom zouden ze ook achter zo'n zielig poesje als jou aangaan? Hoonde een stem in mijn hoofd. Ik wist dat het waar was. Ze... waren... beter af... z... zonder mij... Ik.. was toch... niks w... waard... Bloed droop over de grond. Schaduwen glipten om me heen. Gillen weerklonken buiten de kraamkamer, maar ik hoorde het bijna niet, alsof ik onder water zat... Dan grauwde de vos luider dan ik ooit had gehoord, het volgende moment verdwenen de klauwen in mijn buik en boog zich iemand over me heen."Rozenkit!!!" Piepte een stemmetje. Zwaluwkit klonk radeloos, en naast haar zaten... Maankit en Tulpblad, zo te ruiken. Ik bewoog niet. Ik ademde niet. Ik hoorde niet meer. Ik voelde niet meer. Mijn ogen waren gesloten. Bloed stroomde over de grond. Dan kwam het eruit. Een zacht piepje, nauwelijks hoorbaar, maar klagelijk en gekweld."Rustig maar schatje, het komt allemaal goed!" Fluisterde Tulpblad. Dan siste ze toen ze het bloed voelde dat uit mijn buik opwelde."Vlug, we moeten naar het medicijnhol!!!" Gilde ze. Dan was alles verdwenen. Hoofdstuk 5 uit het oogpunt van Zwaluwkit (door Stormhart) Ik bekeek gefascineerd de prachtige lucht die de ondergaande zon omringden als een soort beschermende krans. Fuschia kleurige slierten nevel vermengden zich in een soort van sprankelende wervelwind met zacht blauwe flarden hemel. Ik wist niet precies waarom ik me hier zo op focuste. Misschien om rustig te worden, misschien wel om de hoge urensom van tijd te vergeten die ik in het hol van de medicijnkat doorbracht. De genadeloze aanval van de vossen was nu drie dagen geleden, ik was lichamelijk niet gewond geraakt, op een paar schrammen en beurse plekken na. Toch maakte mijn moeder zich druk om mij. Niet speciaal om het feit dat het leven in de as van de oude welvarende beschaving zwaar was, maar meer om de vreemde gebeurtenissen die zich al bij mijn geboorte hadden plaats gevonden. Ik wist dat ze altijd al met een behoedzame blik naar mijn flank staarde, ze tuurde dan met zo'n peinzende uitdrukking dat ik bijna verwachtte dat ik elk moment vinnen kon krijgen en een bruisend meer in kon verdwijnen. Glimlachend bedacht ik dat dat wel is de grootste droom van de fantasierijke Maankit kon zijn. De kop van mijn zusje zat zo uitpuilendvol met bontgevlekte vogeltjes en vliegende egels dat je te duizelig van kon worden. Zo zat ik een tijdje de aparte dingen in mijn leven van alle kanten te bekijken en te onderzoeken totdat ik het vermoeden had dat er iemand naast me kwam zitten. Het was Rozenkit. Ik knikte mijn zusje liefdevol toe en wachtte totdat zijnet woord nam. Uiteindelijk gaf ze me een zacht aardig kopje. "Succes, ik hoop dat je snel weer beter bent" murmelde ze. En opeens kon ik er niet meer tegen. Ik barste uit, als een ei in de lente. Alleen kwamen er geen pluizige kuikentjes uit me. Het enigste wat ik uit wist te stuwen waren beledigingen en andere haatdragende opmerkingen. "Wie zegt er dat ik ziek ben!!! Vuil vossenjong! Heeft mama dat gezegd!!? Wanneer begrijpt ze dat ik NORMAAL ben, niet zo PERFECT als jij natuurlijk!!! Maar gewoon normaal!" Rozenkit kromp geschrokken ineen. Ze deed me onwillekeurig denken aan een pissebed die zich klaar maakte om over een vochtige bosgrond te rollen. Ik deinsde achteruit. Waar sloeg dit op? Was het enigste wat ik mezelf alsmaar kon vragen. Waar sloeg dit op? Waarom gooide ik alles opeens over Rozenkit heen. Zij kon er ook niks aan doen. Ze bleef me maar verbijsterd aanstaren. Waarschijnlijk omdat mijn gebruikelijke kalmte zojuist plaats had gemaakt voor volstrekte onredelijkheid. Normaal gesproken had Rozenkit me wel een paar slechte verwensingen in m'n gezicht gesmeten, maar nu niet. Ik wilde in elkaar zakken, maar mijn geweten hield me tegen. Rozenkit schudde vermanend met haar kop. En toen deed ze het laatste wat ik van haar had verwacht. Ze trippelde naar me toe en verborg haar kop in mijn vacht. "Wat gebeurde er? Wat gebeurt er allemaal? Wat gaat er gebeuren?" Vroeg ze zachtjes. Ik hief mijn kop omhoog en keek haar strak aan. "Het komt het... Het gaat ons allemaal gek maken... We moeten weg..." En met die dreigende zin van losse, niet veel zeggende woordjes had ik niet alleen onze korte discussie beëindigd maar ook de dag. De nacht maakte ging beginnen, zowel letterlijk als figuurlijk. Hoofdstuk 6 uit het oogpunt van Maankit (door Mistlicht) Het water lag glanzend stil, glad als een spiegel, op een glasheldere dag zou je op deze momenten de bodem van het meer kunnen zien. Snel voelde ik de wind, die het water liet bewegen in wiegen in het midden en met kleine golfjes met schuimspanen aan de zijkant. Dat was mooi, samen met het zonlicht wat erop scheen en de golven verlichte, en uit elkaar liet vallen. Elke keer kwamen de golfjes rustig aan, dan zag je een schuimkap en al snel vielen ze dan naar voren, als kleine watervalletjes. Ik zat op een klein strand, ze lag te kijken naar het meer, ik zou er uren naar kunnen kijken, ik voelde de wind wegtrekken, en zag bij de rand de bodem van het meer. Stel je voor dat je op de bodem van het meer zou leven... dat zou zo mooi zijn! Op de bodem zag je allemaal algen, minivisjes die te klein waren om te eten maar er leuk uitzagen en wegzwommen bij het minste gevaar. Het strand waar ik op lag wa klein, aan de ene kant stond riet, hun stengels trots hoog in de lucht, en aan de andere kant was het moerasachtig, waardoor er veel paardenstaart en nog wat andere kruiden groeiden. dit wa mijn lievelingsplekje in het bos, ik voelde dat er iets aan kwam, iets groots en machtigs, wat mij veranderde, ik bleef van buiten mezelf, maar vanbinnen had ik zin in om me somber op te rollen, en aan al het slechte van haar leven te denken. ze had het niet uitgehouden, daarom was ze hiernaartoe gegaan, om de gevoelens eruit te laten komen, om straks weer lekker vrolijk te zijn. ik keek naar de hemel, waar 's nacht de sterren pronkten, was nu een helderblauwe hemel met een paar wolken, die mij vooruit leken te gaan alsof het een plaatje was, die door een reusachtige poot werd vastgehouden en aan me liet zien, maar die poot wou me niet een wolk laten zien, en liet meerdere aan haar voorbij gaan. ik keek erna, en fantaseerde waar de wolken op leken, ik zag een klein groepje wolken, waar ik mezelf in zag, trots kijkend naar de andere wolken, waar ik duidelijk Rozenkit zag, met har manke poot met haar ogen die voortdurend heen en weer leken te flitsen, op zoek naar gevaar. ik zag Zwaluwkit, die wat had gezien en de andere kittens het ook liet zien, ik zag ook Zwamkit, die hooghartig voorop liep alsof hij de baas speelde. er was nog een andere wolk, een helder witte, van een kat die erbij liep, maar ik herkende de onbekende kat niet. de wolken zagen er zo echt uit, dat ik me afvroeg of het een voorspelling van de SterrenClan kon zijn, die mij iets uit de toekomst liet zien. 'Maankit?' ik hoorde de stem van Zwaluwkit achter me, en ik miauwde zacht en opgewonden 'kijk die wolken, het lijkt net alsof wij vieren dat zijn samen met een onbekede kat! ik draaide me om naar Zwaluwkit, en ik zag dat ze ook naar de wolken keek, en sprakeloos knikte. We bleven er lang na kijken, tot de ontzichtbare poot dat deel van het plaatje uit zicht nam, en eennieuw deel liet zien. Hoofdstuk 7 uit het oogpunt van Zwamkit (door Appelvacht) 'Waarom? Dat is saai!' riep ik, omdat Zandstar had bevolen dat ik de teken van de oudsten moest controleren. 'Het is een hele belangrijke taak. Je zult het ook als leerling moeten doen, dus nu kun je alvast oefenen.' Ik geloofde het niet, want het was vast een straf omdat ik mijn zussen met takken had bekogeld. Ik stampte boos het kamp uit. De wind waaide door mijn vacht, terwijl ik door het terriworium liep. Het zag er al een stuk beter uit sinds de Grote Storm. Toen besefte ik ineens dat mijn poten me naar de tweebeenplaats hadden gebracht. 'Ik ga eens wat rondkijken!' riep ik opgewonden. 'Er zijn hier alleen maar zwakke poesiepoezen en domme tweebenen.' Dus ik ging het vreemde gebied in. Er raceten monsters over het Donderpad, maar ik liep op een stenen rand. 'Hallo.' hoorde ik een stem boven me. Ik keek omhoog en zag een witte poesiepoes met groene ogen. 'Ik heb jou hier nog nooit gezien. Ben je nieuw?' vroeg hij. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Nee, ik kom uit de AsClan, en ik ben Zwamkit.' De ogen van de poesiepoes werden groot. 'Je bent dus een wilde kat.... Oh, pas op! daar komt een rechtloper!' riep hij. Ik keek hem verward aan, maar toen zag ik wat hij bedoelde. Er liep een tweebeen op me af, pakte me op, en maakte een gek geluidje. 'Laat me los!' schreeuwde ik, maar de tweebeen liep richting een tweebeennest, met mij in haar poten. Ze zette me binnen neer, in een warm bruin ding. 'Hallo, jonge kat.' kraakte een stem. 'Ik ben Mog. Volgensmij hebben mijn huismensen je hier laten wonen.' Ik keek hem aan. 'Uh... ik denk het ja...' stamelde ik. De tweebeen keek me weer aan en zei iets. 'Kun je d'r verstaan?' Ik schudde mijn kop. 'Nee, Mog.' miauwde ik. 'Ze noemen je.... Ivar.' Ik keek verbaasd. 'Ivar...? de lelijkste naam die ik ooit heb gehoord.' Ik zuchtte. Zo wou ik niet leven. Hopelijk zou de Clan me komen redden.. Hoofdstuk 8 uit het oogpunt van Rozenkit (door Avondpoot) "Zwamkit is weg!!" Jammerde ik. Zwaluwkit streek troostend met haar staart over mijn flank."We moeten hem zoeken en-" Maar Zwaluwkit schudde haar kop."Ten eerste zou jij dat niet alleen kunnen, zusje, en... we moeten hier allemaal weg. Ik had een droom gehad, en ik ga, en als niemand met me mee wilt dan moet het maar." Ik voelde mijn spieren aanspannen."Ik ga met je mee!!!" Zwaluwkit's puppillen versmalden even."Je kan me niet alles dwingen, zusje, en ik moet bewijzen dat ik niet zwak ben..." Mijn stem trilde, en ik moest hard trekken om mijn poot omhoog te houden."Maar je bent niet zwak, Rozenkit, dat weet iedereen. Waarom moet je je altijd willen bewijzen? Kijk naar wat er laatst gebeurt is..." Rozenkit's puppillen verduisterden."Je wil mij gewoon beschermen. Ik weet wel hoe iedereen naar mij kijkt. Ik GA mee, al moet ik daarvoor sterven." Zwaluwkit knikte uiteindelijk."We moeten kijken of er nog katten zijn die meewillen... wij zijn nog te klein om zo'n reis te maken. Ik knikte."Misschien wil Maankit ook mee... en... kunnen we dan ook opzoek gaan naar Zwamkit?" Zwaluwkit dacht even na."Ja, dat is goed. Maar ik dacht net aan iets... jouw poot. je zal veel vlugger moe worden dan ons!" Ik schudde mijn kop."Toch ga ik mee." Zwaluwkit knikte even en sprong naar het oudstenhol, terwijl ik doorliep naar de kraamkamer. Maankit zat buiten naar ene vlinder te kijken, waarschijnlijk verbeelde ze zich dat zij ook zulke prachtige vleugels had en met het lentebriesje wegvloog... Ik trippelde naar haar toe. Terwijl ik mijn verhaal deed luisterde ze aandachtig. Toen ik klaar was sprong ze op."Natuurlijk!!!!" Ze gaf me een duwtje en samen liepen we naar Zwaluwkit en Streepvel, een bleekbeige cyperse oudste, toe."Gaat Streepvel ook mee? Mooi!" Piepte Maankit. Ik glimlachte en we gingen stil het kamp uit, terwijl niemand oplette. De reis verliep goed, ookal wist alleen Zwaluwkit waar we heengingen. Ik zou mijn zusje volgen tot in de Sterrenclan, tot in de dood! Zij liep voorop, en Maankit bleef bij mij om te helpen met mijn poot. Ze liep dicht tegen me aan, zodat ik even stevig kon lopen als zij. Ik voelde een golf van dankbaarheid voor haar. Maar omdat ik mijn poot steeds omhoog moest tillen terwijl hij verlamd was, werd ik heel erg moe terwijl we nog niet eens het territorium uitwaren, al kon je verdeorp de grens zien. Maankit had het ook gezien en gaf meer steun met haar schouder."Gaat het nog?" fluisterde ze. Ik knikte koppig en liep wat sneller, ookal begon mijn poot te kloppen en ik zag dat iedereen pijn had aan zijn kussentjes. Streepvel liep bij Zwaluwkit, en ze waren duidelijk aan het overleggen waar ze zouden slapen. Ik begon heel lichtjes te hijgen naarmate we verder gingen, maar stopte niet om uit te rusten. In de verte waren dorre bergen te zien die als zandkorrels uit de grond staken en het zonlicht tegenhielden. Mijn kussentjes voelden aan alsof ze afgeschuurd waren, en ik besefte dat dat was omdat ik maar op drie poten liep en de andere katten op vier. Bij iedere stap klopten mijn poten, en mijn nagels waren bijna volledig afgescheurd door de harde zandstenen grond. Pijn schoot hoger omhoog via mijn poten, tot hij mijn knieën bereikt had. Ik begon zo hard te trillen waardoor Maankit me bezorgd aankeek. Dan begon de zon onder te gaan, maar Zwaluwkit keek achterom."Kan iedereen nog lopen?" Vroeg ze. Ik knikte. Het moest wel, voor de Clan en voor Zwamkit, waarvan we niet wisten waar hij was... Maankit's ogen werden groot, maar ik gaf haar een duwtje waardoor ze zweeg. We liepen door tot de zon weer opkwam, en mijn poten trilden zo erg dat ik er nauwelijks op kon staan. We kwamen op een hoger gedeelte van de bergen, hier scheen de hete zon recht op onze vachten en iederene hijgde al vlug, al liep iedereen behalve mij erg soepel door. Waarom waren ze niet moe? het was vast erg gemakkelijk om lekker op je vier poten te kunnen lopen... Langzaam aan begon mijn kop omlaag te hangen, en ik was bang dat ik neer ging vallen van uitputting. Bloed welde op van tussen mijn tenen, en het rook scherp naar ontsteking. We waren al dag en nacht aan het doorploeteren tot we een goed stuk gras of woud vonden waar we konden overnachten, had Zwaluwkit gezegd, vol met heerlijk, fris water en mos en spinrag om op mijn bloedende poten te leggen, en heerlijke zachte nesten, lekkere schaduw van de bomen en een beschermend bladerdak waartussen je enkele eenzame sterren kon zien, de maan die helder licht wierp op mijn gezicht... Bij al die heerlijke gedachtes begon ik te wankelen, en Maankit moest gauw achter me duiken om me te ondersteunen."Zwaluwkit!!!! Rozenkit is gevallen!" Piepte ze. Mijn zusje draaide zich meteen om, samen met Streepvel, al bleef de oudste wel op een afstandje terwijl mijn zusjes mijn bebloedde poten likten."Waarom zei je niks tegen ons?" vroeg Zwaluwkit."Ik wou volhouden, ik kon jullie niet ophouden..." kraakte ik."Je houdt ons op als je gewond raakt!" Miauwde Maankit zorgzaam."Kan je weer opstaan?" Vroeg Zwaluwkit. Ik boog voorover en kwam half overeind, mijn arme kleine poten begonnen weer te kloppen en de wondjes bloedden weer."het zal wel lukken." loog ik. Zwaluwkit knikte en liep terug door, terwijl ik hinkend naast Maankit liep. Nou ach, iedereen was het gewend dat ik hinkte dus dat was wel een pluspuntje... De maan begon weer te schijnen, en Zwaluwkit en Maankit zagen er voor het eerst ook een beetje moe uit. De hele reis had ik gezwegen terwijl Maankit's ogen in mijn pels brandden. Verderop zagen we een groot grasveld met hier en daar boompjes en struiken. Een beek stroomde er, en een golf van uitputting vloog over me heen."Gaan we daar overnachten?" Vroeg ik hees aan Zwaluwkit. Die knikte en bezorgdheid blikkerde in haar ogen toen ze mijn blik zag. Toen daalden we de helling af, en halfweg konden mijn poten me niet meer dragen. Ik zakte neer en viel van de helling omlaag op het frisse gras. Niks had ooit beter gevoeld dan dat. Dan kreeg ik het gevoel dat de grond onder me wegzakte en ik in een diep gat viel, terwijl alles donker werd. Het laatste wat ik voelde was een kleine poot die me porde, en Maankit's zachte stem weerklonk terwijl vier paar poten de helling afraceten, opweg naar mij en Maankit. Hoofdstuk 9 uit het oogpunt van Vederkit (door DonderWolk) Steken van honger schoten door mijn lege maag. Uitputting maakte mijn lichaam gloeiend heet en slap onder de sterke, stralende zon. M'n poten zakten bloedend en pijnlijk ineen, met gescheurde klauwen en gehavende kussentjes die schrapen over de droge, zanderige steen. Mijn normaal zo mooie, glanzende, lange vacht plakte nu vettig tegen m'n uitstekende ribben en potige lichaam. Met doffe, blauwe ogen keek ik in de uitstrekkende zandvlakte. Tot overmaat van ramp stoven alle losse zandkorrels op en vormden een pijnlijke, langdurige storm vol zand. Overal zag ik zand. Hoe lang kon dit nog doorgaan? 2 zonsopkomsten geleden was ik vertrokken, met mijn vader, Zwaanveder, uit een plek waar alles nog groen, mooi, en fijn was. Ik wist van de oudsten, waarvan ik maar kort verhalen heeft kunnen luisteren, dat dat het enige plekje was dat nog niet getroffen was door de Grote Storm. Die plek was het territorium van de WaterClan, mijn geboorteplek. Nog niet eens 2 manen geleden was ik op de wereld gezet door m'n biologische moeder, Sivy. Daar was ik 1 maan geleden achtergekomen, en sinds toen was mijn hele leven veranderd. De Clan vreest voor HalfClankatten, en mn broer en ik werden gebruikt als slaaf. Maar dat duurde niet lang, want ik was zwakker en onhandig, dus stuurde ze mij als straf weg uit het kamp. Ik zag mijn kans maar toen rook ik een kat en dook weg. Gelukkig was het mijn vader, Zwaanveder, die alleen ging jagen. Ik vroeg of hij meeging en natuurlijk zei hij ja. En nu stond ik hier. Mijn vader achter me, en ik voelde zijn groene ogen in mijn rug prikken. Bij hem was ik veilig,.... Dacht ik. De scherpe zon bescheen het hele landschap en prikte in mijn ogen. De storm was gaan liggen, en het was helder weer. Enkele, donzige wolkjes stuwden door de aquablauwe hemel en vormden wollige wezens. Verderop zag ze duistere, dichte onheilspellende wolken geduwt worden door de stevige windrukken die mijn poten bijna onder m'n lichaam vandaan rukten. Tot haar grote opluchting zag ze een poel met kristalblauw water dat stroomde vanuit een klein riviertje vol gladde, ronde kiezelsteentjes die een vredig geluid vormden in de lege woestijn van zandsteen. Ik spurtte erheen met alle energie die ik nog overhad, en de planten die eromheen groeiden werden geplet door mijn bezweette lichaam. Haastig en opgelucht dronk ik zoveel ik kon. Met oogleden zo zwaar als de zandstenen zelf, nam de opslokkende duisternis mijn zicht over en Ik voelde de grond onder mij verdwijnen en plaats maken voor zacht gras dat mijn buikvacht streelde. Ergens in de verte, verder de heuvels op, zag ik 3 kleine figuren staan, ieder schijnde als een klein zonnetje. Wie zouden dat zijn? Alsof iemand hoorde wat er in mijn hoofd rondtolde, klonk er een zijdezachte stem die een bries meebracht met de geur van rozen. 'Dat zijn jouw redders, 3 dappere kittens, even oud als jij, en jullie zullen samen je eigen weg moeten gaan.' Hoofdstuk 10 uit het oogpunt van Zwaluwkit (door Stormhart) Ik had mijn wollige staart zorgvuldig om me heen geslagen en lag nu tegen de zachte om de seconde rijdende flank van Rozenkit aan. Maankit had het zichzelf gemakkelijk gemaakt en had haar kleine pootjes tegen haar buik opgetrokken, als een honingbij om een glanzende druppel nectar. Ik had de afgelopen dag niet zoveel gesproken, uit angst onbewust mijn bezorgde vermoedens met mijn reisgenoten te delen. Ik wilde hun kleine beetje hoop niet afnemen. Dat zou wreed zijn, maar andere kant hadden ze het recht om te weten waar ze aan toe waren. Eigenlijk waren de puzzelstukjes voor mij ook nog niet allemaal op hun plek gevallen, maar iets in me fluisterde dat we grote dingen over het hoofd zagen. Het beviel me gewoon niet dat niemand eerder had geprobeerd een fijne plek te zoeken in deze moordende woestenij. Dat kon toch gewoon niet? Er moest gewoon iets zijn wat we niet wisten. Iets wat alles zou verhelderen. De testen murmelde een vreemd stemmetje. Ik draaide me geschrokken om en keek recht in de fixerend blauwe ogen van een lichtgrijze kater. Op de een of andere manier straalde hij geen bedreigende indruk uit. Na een poosje nam hij eindelijk het woord. "Je bent de eerste in vele jaren die me niet meteen bedelft onder vloedgolf van vragen." Zijn mondhoeken krulden om in een bewonderend glimlachje, maar al snel doken ze weer naar beneden, terug in hun strenge houding. "Zwaluwkit" begon hij. "Vertrouw op je gevoel, je weet dat je op deze manier nooit de plek kunt vinden. De plek des dromen, beter bekend als Argen..." Ik hapte naar adem toen hij die zin uitsprak. Het maakte niet alleen duidelijk dat ik gelijk had gehad wat betreft de reis, ik wist nu ook de naam van de droomplek, een plaats die ik altijd alleen maar met zweverige gedachtes had kunnen beschrijven. De kater zwiepte geduldig heen en weer met zijn staart. "Argen is geen oord wat gewoon met simpele pootstappen bereikt kan worden. Je hebt je kennis en je hart nodig. En zelfs dan halen alleen de allergelukkigsten de testen. Vier moeilijke opdrachten waarbij je op verschillende gebieden wordt getest: Beheersing, liefde, verstand en loyaliteit." Mijn oren tuitten van de nieuw informatie en ik barste van de vragen, alsof er iets in me ging ontploffen en er alleen uit kon door mijn hart te luchten. "Maar" stamelde ik. "Wat is het allemaal waard om in Argen te komen als er zoveel doden die je lief zijn vallen tijdens de testen? De kater zuchtte vriendelijk. "Dat is de test, het is een opdracht die jezelf moet doorstaan om te weten wie je echt bent om Argen echt te verdienen." Ik keek hem gefronst aan. "Moeten we al die opdrachten alleen uitvoeren?" De kater leek even na te denken. "Als je het van de mentale kant bekijkt wel ja, maar eigenlijk moet je alleen de eerste twee opdrachten fysiek alleen uitvoeren en bij de laatste opdracht zul je zusjes om je heen hebben." De kater keek me afwachtend aan, alsof hij iets van me wilde. Ik was lichtelijk "opgelucht" om te horen dat ik tenminste bij één opdracht met mijn reisgenoten kon zijn. De kater leek mijn gedachtes te kunnen lezen, als een in het zand getekende boodschap. "Geloof me zwaluwkit, de laatste opdracht zal het zwaarste zijn." Ik wilde net vragen waarom maar de kater was al opgelost als een wolk die verdreven werd door de stralende zon. Hoofdstuk 11 uit het oogpunt van Maankit (door Mistlicht) ik werd wakker, maar niet op de plaats waar ik in slaap gevallen was. Ik was in een woestijn. alles was troosteloos. De woestijn liet me zien dat ik maar een klein ding was op deze wereld, ik kreeg het gevoel dat ik het eenigste was wat er nog op deze wereld bestond, totdat er een mooie, zwarte poes met bleekgroene ogen aan kwam lopen. ze leek me niet te zien. voor haar verscheen een gedaante, eerst kon je hem nauwelijks zien, het wa alsof je een vlek zag doordat je te lang in een fel licht had gekeken, maar je kon hem steeds duidelijker zien. Het was een grijze kater, en ik zag dat ook hij mij niet leek te zien. 'gegroet, Vlammend Licht' miauwde de grijze kater met een diepe stem. 'weet je zeker dat je de opdracht aankan? ik geef je nog een kans om terug te keren' 'om terug te keren als een lafaard? nee sorry, ik moet dit doen. Ik moet naar de wonderschone wereld van Argan vertrekken.' andwoorde de zwarte poes zelfverzekerd. De grijze kater miauwde zacht 'laat het lot hulpzaam zijn' voordat hij langzaam weer vervaagde. De zwarte poes keek onzeker in het rond, en ze zette een paar stappen, in de richting van een poel die ik nog niet had opgemerkt, en ze boog zich om wat te drinken. plotseling slaakte ze een angstige kreet, en ze bleef stokstijf staan. Ze leek met haar ogen, die groot werden, iets te volgen wat ik niet kon zien, ze rende ineens luid weg met de kreet 'ga weg! ik doe je niks, kom niet dichterbij!' Vlammend Licht bleef haar ogen strak op iets ontzichtbaars richten, toen ze ineen stopte en in elkaar viel. ik was met haar meegelopen naar de poel, en haar gevolgd toen Vallend Licht was weggerend. ik maakte een noodstop toen ze stopte, maar ik remde te laat. Tot mijn verbazing ging ik door Vlammend licht heen, wat me een tintelend gevoel gaf op de plek waar ik door haar heen ging. Ik sprong geschrokken naar achter, en tot mijn verbazing leek het nog steeds alsof de poes me niet doorhad. Ze had nu haar ogen stijf dichtgeknepen en Vlammend Licht, bestiekem vond ik het een rare naam, had haar poten over haar oren geslagen, alsof ze iets hoorde wat ik niet kon horen en wat ze niet wou horen. Ze begon te rillen, en ze krijste het ineens uit. Haar ogen vielen open, en ze keek naar iets wat ik weer niet kon zien. Ze jammerde terwijl ze ergens heen rende, en ze leek te stoppen en ze begon te vechten. Mijn ogen werden groot, dat wist ik zeker, want er was helemaal niks om tegen te vechten. 'hoe kan je onze moeder aanvallen?' vroeg Vlammend Licht, en even dacht ik dat ze het tegen mij had. Toen besefte ik ineens wat hier aan de hand was, Vlammend licht moest een test doen, om ergens te komen, in Argan ofzo. Dit moest de test zijn, ze zag vast beelden die er niet waren, die ik niet zag, Vlammend Licht hoorde vast geluiden, dat was de test. Ik liep na Vlammend Licht toe, en ze keek me aan. Even dacht ik dat ze me nu wel zag, maar toen miauwde ze blij, terwijl ze nog steeds aan het vechten was met haar denkbeeldige broer of zus 'mama! help me, ik verdedig je tegen mijn broer, sorry dat ik met hem aan het vechten ben!' Ik wist niet wat ze zag, maar ik kon wel voorstellen wat ze zag. Haar ogen werden groot, ze piepte 'mam... nee...' toen zag ze mij ineens ''wel, ''en ze riep 'help me!' maar ik kon niks doen, ik kon Vlammend Licht niet verdedigen tegen iemand die ik niet zag. Ik moest toezien hoe ze even naar iets naast me keek, toen ze in elkaar viel. Ik rende naar haar toe, en probeerde haar te helpen. 'ze heeft de test niet gehaald.' Ik keek opzij, en ik zag de grijze kat die me met begripvolle ogen aankeek. Het volgende moment voelde ik hoe ik wakker werd. Hoofdstuk 12 uit het oogpunt van Zwamkit (door Appelvacht) Ik was gisteren ontsnapt uit het tweebeennest, met hulp van Mog. Ik was in de buurt van het kamp van de AsClan, dat wist ik zeker. 'Zwamkit!' klonk er een opgeluchte stem. 'Mama!' riep ik blij. Mijn moeder en een patrouille waren hier! 'Waar was je nou? Ik was dood ongerust over jou ''en je zussen!' ''miauwde ze. 'Mijn zussen? Zij waren niet bij me. Ik was alleen.' antwoordde ik. Mijn moeder keek toen iets minder blij. 'kom snel naar het kamp.' zei ze. 'Trouwens, je stinkt naar tweebenen. Ik denk dat je ontvoerd was door een van hen.' Ik knikte, en liep met de patrouille mee naar huis. 'Heb je ze gevonden?' vroeg Zandster toen de patrouille van Tulpblad in het kamp kwam. Ze knikte. 'Nou ja... Alleen Zwamkit dan. Hij is ontvoerd door tweebenen, dus we moeten daar patrouilleren.' informeerde Tulpblad. Toen bracht ze mij de kraamkamer in. 'Ik ben nu weer krijger. Jij kunt je toch alleen redden, he? Je hoeft geen melk meer.' Toen liep mijn moeder naar het krijgershol. 'Hmph.' gromde ik, en liep weer naar buiten. Toen ging ik in een plas met water liggen rollen, voordat de andere kittens me zouden pesten omdat ik naar tweebenen stonk. Daarna slofde ik naar de hoop verse prooi en at een waterrat. Waar zouden mijn zussen zijn? Waren zij ook ontvoerd? Of ... doodgegaan? Ik rilde, maar ging toch terug naar de kraamkamer. Zonnekit en Hyacintkit waren aan het spelen. 'Je bent terug, Zwamkit!' riepen ze blij toen ze me zagen. 'Uiloog zei dat je was ontvoerd door tweebenen.' miauwde Hyacintkit. 'Dat is eng! Streepvel heeft me verteld dat ze voeden totdat je ontploft!' hun moeder, Muntstaart, lachte. 'Jullie grootvader vertelt alleen maar onzin, hoor. Zwamkit is niet naar de SterrenClan gegaan, dus jullie hoeven je nergens zorgen over te maken. 'Ik mis Maankit..' miauwde Zonnekit. 'Ze was mijn beste vriendin!' Muntstaart knikte. 'Ga nou maar slapen. Ik wil nog even uit het kamp voor maanhoog.' zei ze ongeduldig. Ik rolde met mijn ogen maar ging toch maar slapen. Ik had die nacht allemaal nachtmerries over Zwaluwkit, Rozenkit en Maankit. 'Aaah!' ik werd voor de zoveelste keer wakker door een nachtmerrie. Ik besloot naar buiten te gaan en misschien wat te eten of te drinken, maar het enige wat ik in het kamp zag was een blauwe poes. De andere holen of de hoop verse prooi waren nergens te bekennen. 'Vertel de Clan dat ze veilig zijn.' fluisterde de blauwe poes. 'Zeg dat het een bericht is van IJsstorm.' Ik keek IJsstorm verward aan. 'Wie bedoel je met ze?' 'Je zussen.' miauwde ze. 'Je zult me vaker zien. Vaarwel.' Toen verdween IJsstorm en allen om me heen. Het werd een soort bodemloze put, maar na heel lang vallen zag ik wel een bodem. Het was mezelf, slapend in mijn nest! Op het moment dat ik mezelf aanraakte werd ik wakker. Hyacintkit en Zonnekit waren bij de ingang aan het spelen. Tulpblad zat prooi te eten. Zandster was aan het praten met haar oudere krijgers. Alles was normaal. IJsstorm was er niet. 'Zandster Zandster!' riep ik. 'Ja, wat is er Zwamkit?' vroeg Zandster. 'Ik kreeg een droom... een blauwe poes genaamd IJsstorm vertelde me dat mijn zussen veilig waren.' zei ik. Hoofdstuk 13 uit het oogpunt van Rozenkit (Door Avondpoot) Mijn poten prikten erg hard, naast me voelde ik Maankit en Zwaluwkit. Zo te voelen sliepen ze, en ik had overal in mijn poten pijn. Alsof ze gekneld zaten in een spleet van een stronk. Mijn oren gonsden van het gestrompel en geschraap dat ik dagen had moeten aanhoren, en ik hoopte dat mijn hersens niet te warm gekregen zouden hebben, waardoor ik ziek zou worden. Ik had koorts, maar tegelijkertijd ook niet. Waar waren we nu? En hoe lang had ik geslapen? Dan voelde ik schemerlicht binnendringen, en Maankit en Zwaluwkit werden wakker."Hoe zou het met Rozenkit gaan?" hoorde ik Zwaluwkit fluisteren. Maankit zweeg. Ze legde een kleine poot op mijn schouder."Ik vertrek niet voor ze beter is, dat zweer ik." Zwaluwkit ging naast haar zitten."En wat dan met de testen? Die moeten we dan doen." Maankit zuchtte."Rozenkit moet de testen ook doen, net als ons... dat lukt niet als ze ziek wordt. We moeten afwachten." Testen? Waar hadden ze het over?! Ze wou haar kop opheffen, maar hij leek wel gemaakt van lood. Dan voelde ze een paar schaafwonden op haar slechte poot, blijkbaar was ze daarop terechtgekomen toen ze viel, omdat hij verkeerd lag... Ik lag nog steeds in dezelfde houding van toen ik bewusteloos was gegaan, mijn achterpoten waren half onder mijn buik gevouwen en mijn voorpoten lagen slap neer op de harde, met gras bedekte grond. Maankit likte zachtjes mijn schaafwonden en even later kon ik mijn ogen openen."Waar zijn we?" kreunde ik."Nog steeds in de vallei, en we moeten-" Begon Zwaluwkit "Ze wou zeggen dat we later moeten vertrekken!" Onderbrak Maankit haar vlug. Blijkbaar moesten we iets doen, maar Maankit kon het niet over haar hart verkrijgen het me al te vertellen. Ik liet de boel maar de boel en legde mijn kop weer neer. Zou het iets te maken hebben met de opdrachten waarover ze het hadden? "Ik heb je wat prooi gebracht!" Maankit gooide een mollige woelmuis neer bij me. Ik miauwde een bedankje en begon hem op te eten. Toen ik klaar was waste ik kort mijn snoet omdat mijn poten te veel pijn deden, en even later ging Streepvel met mijn zusjes jagen. Ik voelde me onveilig in de diepe vallei, wat als er een vos of das kwam? Wat als hij me aanviel en ik me niet kon verdedigen? Als je van de duivel spreekt... Ik hoorde een woest gegrauw en een dikke, gigantische das sprong brullend de struiken uit. Zijn zwarte klauwen glinsterden en zijn rode ogen gloeiden vol bloeddorst. Ik dook zonder aarzelen weg, mijn puppillen versmald van angst. Ik greep een langwerpig stuk mos van mijn nest, en bond zo mijn manke poot half vast aan mijn lichaam, waardoor ik hem niet moest optillen. Ondertussen Was de das grauwend naar me toe gestormd, zijn vettige pels vol vlooien en schurft. Mijn bloed begon te koken van woede, dit beest viel katten aan en verscheurde families en vrienden!! Voor ik het wist was ik ineengedoken met zwiepende staart, ijskoude ogen staarden in bloedrode. Dan sprong ik omhoog, en gebruikte mijn rechtervoorpoot en mijn enige gebruikbare achterpoot om af te zetten. Mijn linkervoorpoot gebruikte ik om te krabben, en daarna ook de rechter toen ik eenmaal op de rug van de das terecht was gekomen. Vuil, vettig, zwart en wit haar vulde mijn klauwen tot ik ze niet meer in dassenvel kon boren, en langzamerhand begonnen mijn poten weer pijn te doen. Ik was even afgeleidt door de aankomende poot van de das, en ondertussen sprong hij omhoog waardoor ik van zijn rug gleed en op de grond smakte. Machteloos moest ik toezien hoe de das klaar was om de genadeklap te geven, maar dan sprong er een klein ding tegen me aan, cypers, en de bekende geur van Zwaluwkit vulde mijn neusgaten. Ik kon wel huilen van geluk toen mijn zusje op de das sprong en zijn oor er bijna afrukte, terwijl Maankit in zijn vettige poot beet. Streepvel dook onder hem door en reet zijn buik open, en terwijl ik opsprong maakte ik het mos rond mijn poot los. Ik wou helpen met vechten, maar Maankit zwiepte met haar staart ten teken dat ik me niet mocht verroeren. Haar ogen waren vol met angst, en ze keek naar iets achter mij. Toen ik me langzaam omdraaide staarden twee bloedrode ogen me recht aan, witte slachttanden glinsterden en de stinkende geur van das was nu overal. Toen de das wou uithalen om mijn rug spontaan te breken, maakte ik een noodduik en viel met een kreet een lager niveau van de vallei in. De lucht was volledig uit mijn longen geperst en eerst kon ik niets doen dan met van schok opengesperde ogen naar alles voor me te staren, en hees ik me overeind, terwijl ik boven me mijn zussen en Streepvel hoorde krijsen terwijl ze mij en elkaar verdedigden met hun eigen leven. Hoofdstuk 14 uit het oogpunt van Vrederik XD (door DonderWolk) Zwetend en hijgend tilden mijn vermoeide poten m'n lichaam op, en ik stond oog in oog met een inktzwarte poes die een smalle kop had met grote, ijsblauwe ogen die me kil en sluw aankeken en in mijn zilvere pels brandde. Mijn diepblauwe ogen kruisten haar ijzig blauwe blik uitdagend, en in een hartslag zag ik een glinster van angst in haar ogen. Het liefst was ik weggerend, maar mijn poten waren genageld aan de dorre grond, en toen ik om me heen keek zag ik een uitgestrekte zandvlakte met hier en daar stekelige struiken. Achter de poes stonden allemaal katten, en het leek op een Clan. Toen besefte ik dat er naast haar nog een kat stond, en dat de katten achter hun waren verdeeld in twee grote groepen. De kat naast de zwarte poes was een donkerbruine, gebroken cyperse kater met felgele ogen die alleen maar haat uitstraalden, en de zwarte poes draaide zich om, zodat ze oog in oog stond met de kater. Golven van vijandigheid vloeiden van de katten af, zo sterk dat ik bijna om viel. Tot mijn verbazing waren alle krijgers bekende katten van háár Clan, die uiteen gesplitst waren en dat er een nieuwe leider was gekomen. Was dit een droom van de SterrenClan? Een teken? Nee, dat kon niet, alles zag er héél echt uit. Toen ik verder keek spotte ik mijn vader, Zwaanveder, bij de zwarte poes staan, en haar moeder bij de cyperse kater, allebei met bloeddorst in hun ogen.... Uit het niets sprongen de katten op elkaar met angstaanjagende kreten en klauwden fel de vacht van katten eraf, en hoe langer het duurde hoe meer golven van stinkend, plakkerig bloed op haar afkwamen. Het gekrijs stierf weg, en alle katten waren verdwenen. Totdat ik de grond zag en alle flarden van opstuivend zand wegstoven... Want daar lagen talloze lijken van bebloede, onbeweeglijke katten. In het midden lagen er twee, een poes en een kater..... Met een schok besefte ik dat mijn geliefde ouders daar lagen, en steken van pijn en verdriet schoten door mn maag. Heel zachtjes vingen mijn oren zachte mauwen op... "Haar eerste opdracht..... " Het gefluister werd zachter. "Voldaan........." Dorst wekte mij ruw uit m'n diepe slaap, en mijn maag knorde hard genoeg om Zwaanveder wakker te maken. Maar hij was al opgestaan, en tuurde geconcentreerd de verte in. Veel zicht had ik niet, en de storm was gezakt maar nog niet verdwenen ondanks de tijd die was verstreken sinds het begon. Opeens, uit het niets, dacht ik weer aan haar afschuwelijke droom, en de bloederige beelden verschenen op mijn ooglid, zo echt dat ik even achteruit deinsde van angst. Geschrokken keek mijn vader me aan met een bezorgde gloed in zijn mooie ogen. 'Kom, we gaan verder. Als we geluk hebben zag ik zonet geen fata morgana maar échte katten!' Tot mijn verbazing had hij gelijk. 4 figuurtjes waren donker afgetekend tegen de rijzende bloedrode ochtendzon, en 1 daarvan was iets groter. Maar er kwam een nog grotere aan, en het leek op 1 van de wezens die thuis Sinteloog, een cremekleurige jonge krijger, had aangevallen en ten slotte vermoord. Een das. Met ogen groot van schok en angst keek ik naar de afschuwelijke scène bovenop de zanderige heuvel, en ik kon het niet langer aanzien toen een klein, nietig figuurtje verdween onder de grote, lompe poten van de das en weer omhoog ging om de kit de genadeklap te geven. Ik besefte dat ik wat moest doen, en het niet moest negeren als de klap werd gegeven en de SterrenClan zou groeien. Maar mijn poten waren, net zoals in mijn droom, vastgenageld aan de pijnlijk harde grond. Mijn vader dacht en voelde exact hetzelfde, maar zijn poten waren snel bevrijd en brachten hem zo snel mogelijk naar de plek. Het leek besmettelijk. Met het gevoel dat ik de snelste poten van de wereld had gekregen racete ik naar de heuvel en schoot te hulp. Maar het was te laat. De kleine kitten was ontsnapt, maar nu lag het grotere figuur onder de poten. Met bosbesoogjes keek de das haar triomfantelijk en bloeddorstig aan. Haar blauwe, ijskoude, kwade blik kruiste die van de grote kater, en die blik was angstig en vol met pijn dat een goede reden had, want hij lag in een donkerrode, plakkerige plas van bloed, met lange, afschuwelijk scherpe nagels borend in zijn vel. Krijsend van afschuw en woede sprong ik op hem af en boorde míjn nagels in de dikke, vette, vieze vacht.